The present invention relates generally to networking, and in particular to computer network control systems and methods.
Network distribution of software products has become one of the most important means by which a software vendor can efficiently and conveniently support its customers. Notwithstanding, these procedures take time, which often results in frustration and impatience on the part of the receiving customers. For example, a distribution of a large software package (i.e., greater than 100 megabytes) to a large number of end user machines (i.e., greater than a 1000) can take many hours if not days. During this time, the end users are often left wondering about the status of the download. In addition, a distribution can encounter a variety of errors and similar anomalies, including unavailable target machines on the network, failed installation on various end user machines, and network outages. In these cases, both the distributing entity and the end users have a vested interest in monitoring the distribution progress.
Currently available software distribution methods provide little, if any, feedback to the end users with regards to the progress and status of the download process. Often the end users are presented with a simple hourglass icon on their computer screens which indicates that the process has been initiated, but provides little information as to when the distribution might finish or if any errors have been encountered. It is not until the distribution is finally finished, that the end user is provided with a dialog box indicating that either the download has been successful or that an error has occurred at some point during the process. The actual source of any errors may or may not be clearly identified. Moreover, once a distribution has been initiated, it cannot be canceled, unless the downloading server is restarted by specific invocation of a command line. When this happens, the states of each node in the network can be left in an indeterminate state.
In sum, the need has arisen for systems and methods which reduce the level of frustration often experienced by end users patiently awaiting the receipt of a software distribution. Among other things, these systems and methods should allow the end users to monitor the progress to get a reasonable idea of when the distribution might finish as well as advising those end users of any errors which have occurred which are affecting the download process. Moreover, provision would preferably be made to allow closer control of the distribution process including but not limited to the ability to pause, resume or abort an active distribution.
According to the principles of the present invention, a method is disclosed for effectuating control actions in a computer network including a server running a Distribution Manager program, a database and a hierarchy of repeaters and endpoints. A selected control action is initiated and a distribution identifier passed to the Distribution Manager for identifying a data distribution to be controlled. The Distribution Manager retrieves information from the database identifying a route through the hierarchy of repeaters and endpoints for the data distribution. A control message is created by the Distribution Manager, which identifies the selected control action, and the message is passed via the identified route through the hierarchy of repeaters and endpoints.
One network embodying the principles of the present invention includes a plurality of data processing endpoints and a plurality of repeaters for selectively distributing data to those endpoints. The Distribution Manager receives information initiating a control action for a selected data distribution and in response, retrieves information from an associated database identifying a route of the selected data distribution to selected ones of the endpoints through selected ones of the repeaters. A control messages is generated by the Distribution Manager for effectuating the control action in the selected end user terminals. The control message includes an identifier of the control message, a identifier of the distribution to be controlled, an identifier of the selected control action, and an identifier of the route through the repeaters to the end points. The controlled message is passed to the selected repeaters for transmission to the selected end user terminals via the identified route.
The present inventive principles thus allow a greater control over data distributions being handled by a computer network. In particular, a given distribution can quickly and efficiently pause, cancel or resume from pause, although other control actions are possible.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention.